Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Mentor/Lochlann Garrix
This form was specially made for Applebaby12 due to technical difficulties on a mobile device.~ L & B ---- ~~~~ ---- Full Name: Lochlann Garrix Ability: Flasher Preferred Subject (If preferred subject is Special Ability Focus Session, add in their second favorite): Elementalsim Your activity level on this wiki: Moderately Active ---- *Grade Average for Level 1: 93 *Grade Average for Level 2: 97 *Grade Average for Level 3: 87 *Grade Average for Level 4: 76 *Grade Average for Level 5: 89 *Grade Average for Level 6: 92 *Grade Average for Level 7: 95 *Grade Average for Level 8: 96 ---- Directions: Provide a brief description for your candidate's ability in each of the following subjects: *Ability Detecting: Doesn't know much about the subject *Agriculture: Is uninterested in the subject *Alchemy: Has decent knowledge of the subject *Elementalism: Has extensive knowledge and experience in the subject *Elvin History: Has a basic understanding of the subject *Metaphysics: Below average in the subject *Multispecial Studies: Has a basic understanding of the subject *Physical Education: Performed average in the subject *Special Ability Focus Session: Did well in the subject *The Universe: Has basic knowledge of the subject Interview Loch nervously stepped into the room. "Uh, is it my turn?" He said, unsure and hesitant. /Lord Garrix./ Loch thought, unused to being referred to with his formal title. "Right. Thank you, Councillor Nemani. So... I'm ready." He fidgeted with his hands. "No, I'm good." Loch realized he must've been making a bad impression and put his hands down. "Well." Loch started. "Since graduating Foxfire, I haven't really been doing much. I remember coming to Elementalism, and loving the subject, but the Mentor was just... well, not very enthusiastic. She never taught in a way that encouraged Prodigies to be interested in it. Which is a shame, because it really is a fascinating subject. I noticed this a lot in several Mentors at the school throughout my education." Lochlann tried not to read too much into Councillor Nemani's expression. "Well, I think that a good Mentor can completely change the way Prodigies see the material being taught. And since the Prodigies that attend Foxfire are the ones most likely to be the best of our next generation, I think they deserve an enjoyable and enriching education to ensure that the future of the Lost Cities is in good hands." "Well... my first reaction would by to ask why they misbehaved, so I could tell them why they shouldn't do that as opposed to just disciplining them straight away. It could've been a mistake." Loch said, frowning. "Unless they attacked another student, or threw a bottle across the room or something. Then first I'd have them step out of the room to keep them from harming any more Prodigies." "Well, obviously I don't have much experience, but I have been studying for quite a long time now." He told her. "I'm not the most confrontational person, and that will make it hard to deal with difficult Prodigies, and I don't look forward to breaking bad news to parents of students failing midterms and finals. But I'm hoping it will get easier as I go." Category:AFAA/I/Mentor